Neji's Girl
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Lee wishes he had Neji's Girl. Cute, fluffy one-shot! Based on "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. Rated K  because it has MILD references to the "dirty". NejixSaku, one-sided LeexSaku. Enjoy!


**_Neji's Girl_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Neji is a friend<span>_

_I know he's been a good friend of mine_

**Dear youthful Journal, **

Indeed, Neji is a good friend.. An excellent rival, as well! I have always strived to be like him, to be _better _than him.. And one day, I swear in the name of Gai-sensei, I _will _defeat him.. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><em><span>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define<span>_

_Neji's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine.._

**Dear youthful Journal,**

I want to cry. Neji got himself a girlfriend, after being single his whole life.

Guess who he is dating..

Yeah, Sakura-chan. He is dating Sakura-chan, of all people.

WHY? I LOVED HER FIRST!

* * *

><p><em><span>And she's watching him with those eyes<span>_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms_

_Late, late at night_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

I have seen them together, plenty of times. I have went over to the Hyuga compound to talk to Neji about this disaster, and in his window, I see them, and boy, they do quite a few dirty things.. I dare not mention them.

It makes me so, so jealous.

I wish Sakura-chan would do those things to me.

* * *

><p><em><span>You know, I wish that I had Neji's girl<span>_

_I wish that I had Neji's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

Sakura-chan is so, so pretty.. Beautiful.. Gorgeous.. Lovely.. So.. Youthful… I love her so much! She is the springtime of my youth! The love of my life! The apple of my eye! The peanut butter of my jelly! She is so wonderful and strong and lovely and I love her so much and I HATE seeing Neji with her! Ugh, it makes me so mad! Knowing that Neji gets her love, affection, and attention kills me inside!

I do not feel youthful at all…

Gai-sensei, if Sakura-chan is indeed not my one true love, then who is? Where can I find a woman like that?

* * *

><p><em><span>I play along with the charade<span>_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

Sigh… Why is this hurting me so much? I play along, pretend I am happy for them, and I do not let them know how much I am hurting. Sakura-chan does not have a clue, but deep down, I think Neji is suspicious. I can tell that he does not care, though.. If anything, he is smug.

Smug he has gotten the girl **I **wanted.

I do not really blame him.. With a girl like Sakura-chan, who would not be proud?

* * *

><p><em><span>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute<span>_

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute.._

**Dear youthful Journal, **

Sometimes I think he does it when I am around just to taunt me, but it seems Sakura-chan does not think anything of it. He will flirt and talk all cute to her, and it just makes my heart sink..

I wanna tell her I love her! I want to tell her that I truly LOVE her, that it is not just a crush! Darnit, Journal, when will I ever man up and admit it?

Not that it will really matter much anyways, will it…?

* * *

><p><em><span>'Cause she's watching him with those eyes<span>_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms_

_Late, late at night_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

Why do I keep coming back when I know they will be there together? I KNOW that he will be in bed with her, loving her until they are sore and tired, and I will be too frozen to move, too shocked and hopeless to stop watching. It hurts so, so bad..! Journal, HELP ME!

I want those jade eyes to look at ME like that..

* * *

><p><em><span>You know, I wish that I had Neji's girl<span>_

_I wish that I had Neji's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

I went on a mission with Sakura-chan! I was so happy to finally get some alone time with her, and she was so nice and sweet and..

I got to see her in action, too! She beat up all of those guys single-handedly, and she was so beautiful and strong and perfect and…

Ah! She is so lovely! I hope to marry her someday.. If only I can get her away from Neji..

* * *

><p><em><span>And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time<span>_

_Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny_

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be?_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

I have been practicing on my jokes and stuff lately to try and impress Sakura-chan. Do they not say that laughter is the way to a girl's heart? I am trying, and she giggles when I tell a joke(sometimes she does..), but nothing changes! Why are my lines not working? I do not understand! I have been looking in my mirror every night for the past month, and I do not see anything WRONG with me… Is it the eyebrows? The hair? What should I do, Journal? How can I impress Sakura-chan as much as Neji does?

* * *

><p><em><span>You know, I wish that I had Neji's girl<span>_

_I wish that I had Neji's girl_

_I want Neji's girl_

**Dear youthful Journal,**

Perhaps it was never meant to be? I have been trying so hard, constantly, but Sakura-chan seems to be too absorbed in Neji to even notice me.

But, like Naruto, I am not a quitter… I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON MY LOVELY SAKURA-CHAN!

Signed,

**Rock Lee**

* * *

><p><em><span>Where can I find a woman like that?<span>_

_Like Neji's girl,_

_I wish that I had Neji's girl!_

_I want, I want Neji's girl…_


End file.
